borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Nice Shotgun
Today in Crimson Fastness, I came upon a very nice shotgun called the Terrible Matador (I'm sure you've all seen one that sucks). However, my Matador has 298x12 damage, totaling 3576! It has a scope, and a 2.9 fire rate. 2.9! The mag is 2. If anyone is interested for trading or duping or something just tell me. If you have anything better, (which I'm sure many of you do), you can mention it here as well. Thanks,--Itzabigredlight 21:46, April 8, 2010 (UTC) nice shotgun i can dupe my pearls for that lol MINI JACKIE CHAN 21:53, April 8, 2010 (UTC) MINI_JACKIE_CHAN which pearls would that be? (and stats) Itzabigredlight 21:59, April 8, 2010 (UTC) i have a unmodded and modded type for each pearl...i'm not on so i don't know any of the stats....what lvl is the shotgun? MINI JACKIE CHAN 22:02, April 8, 2010 (UTC) MINI_JACKIE_CHAN LVL 48. I'd prefer the unmodded ones, and I'd like to dupe this, too. Itzabigredlight 22:06, April 8, 2010 (UTC) i was going to dupe anyways....how do u find a shotgun that good and is only lvl 48? MINI JACKIE CHAN because you can get lvl 61 ones with the exact same stats basically except with 400+ dam TreeJs 22:09, April 8, 2010 (UTC) well i just went thru crimson fastness for about the 3rd time and found it in a red chest. Itzabigredlight 22:12, April 8, 2010 (UTC) o because i never saw a good low level shotgun....do u have any good quick health regeneration shields or pearl shields? MINI JACKIE CHAN 22:14, April 8, 2010 (UTC) MINI_JACKIE_CHAN I have the 3 pearl shields, but no quick health regen. the shields are actually duped, so they're not actually mine. Itzabigredlight 22:15, April 8, 2010 (UTC) so can u dupe them to me? MINI JACKIE CHAN 22:17, April 8, 2010 (UTC) MINI_JACKIE_CHAN lol on to other business Chan? well i have a 2000 cap 300 something recharge panacea, and all 3 pearls top stats TreeJs 22:18, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Sure I'll dupe. You can invite me anytime I'm on. Itzabigredlight 22:23, April 8, 2010 (UTC) what do u play on tree? MINI JACKIE CHAN 22:38, April 8, 2010 (UTC) MINI_JACKIE_CHAN 360 GT TreeJs sorry ps3 MINI JACKIE CHAN 22:50, April 8, 2010 (UTC) MINI_JACKIE_CHAN I thought I was gonna dupe my shields for ya JackieChan? I duped those for him btw. Anyways , can you dupe that shotgun for me light? Sounds nice, good find, Hows the accuracy though? EDIT: Dammit forgot to sign in again. This was Sgt.Pwn4g3 23:01, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Sgt.Pwn4g3 Yeah I'll let Sgt Pwn do the shield duping since i got them from him and he offered first. The Accuracy is 30.9, which is actually reasonably good. Just to clear things up, only my heavy gunner mod gives it a really high fire rate. The base FR is 0.9, and if this deters anyone from duping, I understand. Still, 0.9 is not bad in my standards, but if you would like a better one, then I am out of options for you. Sorry if there was a misunderstanding. Itzabigredlight 23:15, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Well it dosent really matter he'll get em either way just pointing that out. Anyways, still sounds good the damage for sure makes up for the fire rate. Your lucky you got this, that mod and shotgun is a great combination! BTW what is the rarity on that beast? Sgt.Pwn4g3 23:22, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Sgt.Pwn4g3 I think the color is blue. Itzabigredlight 23:24, April 8, 2010 (UTC) did both of u guys send me friend's request? MINI JACKIE CHAN 23:31, April 8, 2010 (UTC) MINI_JACKIE_CHAN I was on your list before, but you might've deleted me. Itzabigredlight 23:33, April 8, 2010 (UTC) I sent you one Jackie, I'll be on in maybe an hour or 2 if you want me to dupe my shields for your "legendary modded sniper that will rape crawmerax". Does this happen to be a twisted shredder? If so I have one but it is purple. Thanks! Sgt.Pwn4g3 23:39, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Sgt.Pwn4g3 no i think it's a legendary shredder shredder...i also have one but it's a bessie MINI JACKIE CHAN 23:48, April 8, 2010 (UTC) MINI_JACKIE_CHAN do you have a legit tsunami (level 60-61)and a bessie with over 1500? thats what im looking for, but if you dont have it ill still dupe em for you. And is the shredder shredder an auto sniper? mine is and i can kill craw in less than a minute with it.(pretty ridiculous)Sgt.Pwn4g3 23:59, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Sgt.Pwn4g3 i think i have 2 or 3 legit tsunamis and 1 bessie with about 1300...and a modded one with i forgot the damage but it shoots 3 projectiles (x3) i can dupe for you....i think my shredder fire rate is 0.5 but i think it shoots 5 projectiles at a time so it'll take out each body part with one shot MINI JACKIE CHAN 00:04, April 9, 2010 (UTC) MINI_JACKIE_CHAN OK so if i dupe the shields ( rose and omega ?) can you dupe the best tsunami and the shredder ?Sgt.Pwn4g3 00:10, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Sgt.Pwn4g3 ok can i have the quick health regeneration shield too?.....or some people like to dupe inventory for inventory...i'll be on over the weekend and maybe friday night but i'll probably be playing MW2 MINI JACKIE CHAN 00:19, April 9, 2010 (UTC) MINI_JACKIE_CHAN I didnt have a quick health regen shield, but if i find one ill let you know. I have the 3 very good level 61 pearl shields. Sgt.Pwn4g3 00:23, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Sgt.Pwn4g3 ok i already have the ironclad shield btw MINI JACKIE CHAN 00:26, April 9, 2010 (UTC) MINI_JACKIE_CHAN